Resident Evil: A Hidden Truth
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A month after Shayla is rescued and the G Virus stopped; Sappira goes to Egypt where Tim has been sighted. Hearing what has happened to him, she plans to tell him the truth at last; but a new virus stands in her way. Meanwhile, Katrina and Seth search for their captured children, also in Egypt, only to find they are in the hands of an evil woman, who seeks her own pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil: A Hidden Truth**

Chapter 1 of story nine of my Resident Evil series, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _The year is 2008_

 _It has been a month since the South America Incident where rogue BSAA Agent Tim Shaffer destroyed an Umbrella lab which was manufacturing a new virus known as the G-Virus. During his mission, he encountered two former colleagues; Lydia Caliente and Seth Kim, both of them looking for the children of BSAA Agents who had been taken hostage._

 _The mission was a success and BSAA recovered the virus to prevent Umbrella from using it again. They were also able to save Lydia's daughter Shayla, however, the three remaining hostages were still nowhere to be found. Finally however, unable to hide the truth anymore, Tim's former love Sappira Jade, goes to search for him in Egypt, by chance, the very place where the remaining hostages are believed to be being held._

14th June 2008

Within a group of Egyptian ruins, an Egyptian man sat on one of the fallen columns. The man was around thirty-two years of age with a muscular build, short black hair, a black beard and black eyes. He was dressed rather casually in plain black pants, a white tank-top and brown scuffed shoes. However; he clearly wasn't a tourist as he was armed with an assault rifle. Nor were the ruins a tourist site; but rather the hidden entrance to the underground base.

He was part of a terrorist group that worked currently for Umbrella and had been provided with one of their new viruses. He was waiting for the return of several of their members, who had been sent to capture the children of key BSAA members. They had used a van and a ferry; all provided by Umbrella, to bypass any checks and would soon be here with their three hostages, the fourth being taken by Umbrella.

He scowled as he noticed the van was late; finally, shaking his head, he stood up as it arrived at last.

"About time you got here, Atim." The man growled to the woman who stepped out.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Lighten up Bata; we got here, and we get to have some fun anyway."

Bata grunted and shook his head as the rest of the men emerged from within the van. Atim scowled; she was an attractive, slender twenty-five year old Egyptian woman of medium height with shiny, shoulder length black hair and black eyes. She was currently clad in the all black kidnapping outfit she had worn for the job, minus the mask.

She was eager to be rid of it however; feeling it was unflattering for a woman like herself.

Grinning again she spoke. "Come Bata, let's meet our captives."

Bata followed her to the back of the van and watched as the opened the door to reveal the three prisoners.

"MMMMM MMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The captives screamed into the large red ball gags which were shoved into their mouths, wedging them wide open and securely, even painfully fastened around their heads.

Atim laughed, enjoying the sound. "Welcome to your new home my little pets; I am your new mistress, Atim Kanaan; this is my colleague Bata Abaza. He will be helping me get you into your new home, then you'll be all mine. Right."

She said the last part to Bata, in a rather possessive tone.

Bata sighed. "We already agreed this Atim, so long as they live and can be used for bargaining; the hostages are all yours to do with as you please."

"Excellent, I can hardly wait to have that Asian hottie there." She said, eyeing one of the captives lecherously.

The boy she was leering at squirmed against the rough ropes binding him. He was twenty-three years of age, Asian with short spiky black hair black eyes and a medium build; he was also somewhat above average height and strong, yet he was also blushing, completely humiliated.

This was due to the fact that, when kidnapped, he had been asleep and was therefore in just his underwear, a pair of red briefs with the spider-man logo on the crotch, something his captors mocked him for, due to them finding such briefs childish, especially for a twenty-three year old young man. The boy's name was Blake Kim, son of BSAA Agent Seth Kim, a veteran of the war against Umbrella.

The other two captives were moaning into their gags, struggling against their bonds, just as Blake was, they were also crying however. One of them was Blake's sister, Abby, a just below average height, cute twenty year old Asian girl with black hair, purple eyes and a slim build. She was clad in a Hello Kitty Onesie with cat ears; something which her captors teased her for, making her blush, just like her brother.

The final captive was nine year old Jayden Henderson; son of Dylan and Katrina Henderson, both BSAA Agents and Umbrella war veterans. He was short with short brown hair, brown eyes and a skinny build. He was Caucasian but with a tan and was dressed in a blue and white collared shirt, simple red shorts, a blue cap and blue Velcro sneakers.

All three captives shared one common embarrassment; due to their gags, they couldn't control themselves and their chins and, in Blake's case chest, were soaked in drool.

"Yes, the Asian boy is such a hottie." Atim remarked with glee before turning her gaze to Abby. "Oh and his sister is so cute, she looks rather well developed too; me and the boys could have some real fun with her."

The three captives struggled and screamed into their gags; shocked at Atim's disturbing comments. "MMMMMM MMMM MMMMMMMMMMM!"

This was met with more laughter before Atim and Bata got to work, along with one of the other terrorists, lifting them out of the van and carrying them into the underground base.

14th July 2008

A small village was situated in Egypt, near a set of old ruins. It was these ruins that unconfirmed sightings of rogue BSAA Agent Tim Shaffer were made. To verify these claims and fulfil some personal desires, a young Caucasian woman of thirty-two stood near the village entrance. She had a slender build, green eyes and medium long dirty blonde hair. She was clad in a pair of denim shorts, a pink T-shirt, pink socks and blue sneakers. Her name was Sappira Jade; the former love of Tim Shaffer, before he went AWOL, following her miscarrying their child.

"I wonder if Tim is really here." She said quietly.

A soft voice next to her spoke. "We'll find out soon enough."

Sappira turned to her companion; a pale skinned Japanese woman of twenty-one with medium long black hair and dark brown eyes. She had a slender build and was clad in black shorts, a white tank-top and simple sandals. Her name was Ayame Fujisaki, like Sappira she was a BSAA Agent and was also dating fellow agent Jacob Robins.

Sappira nodded. "I guess you're right; well; let's go meet our contact."

Ayame nodded in agreement and the girls headed into the village. They soon reached the safe-house that had been set up for them and entered. Inside the man, who was an undercover BSAA Agent, welcomed them quietly.

He smiled and sat down on a chair in front of the table in the middle of the room.

"Good, you're here. Things have been getting rather…tense lately." He explained. "We think it's got something to do with this new virus; those people in the ruins; they're spreading it somehow. Why I don't know, what I do know is that there have been rumours of our Rogue Agent being seen in the area."

Sappira nodded. "We'll get to the bottom of it; and we'll stop those terrorists while we're at it."

Ayame smiled. "Exactly, we better gear up."

With that they were shown the available equipment which they immediately made use of. Sappira quickly armed herself with a pair of shotguns and a pair of submachine guns, plus ammunition for both. Ayame did the same, only her weapons consisted of a handgun and a powerful Bowgun. Once all prepared they bid farewell to their contact before heading out to begin their mission.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil: A Hidden Truth**

Chapter 2 of my Resident Evil story; enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

14th July 2008

Armed and ready for anything, Sappira and Ayame began to make their way into the village; close to the ruins where the terrorist base was believed to be located.

"So, how should we do this?" Ayame asked casually. "It's not like we can just walk through the front door."

Sappira nodded. "I know; we need to figure out for certain if we have the right village too. I mean look around; there are at least two more villages, near ruins. It could be any one of them."

Ayame sighed sadly and nodded; Sappira was right. It would make their search more difficult, especially since they couldn't take the risk of splitting up.

"Let's ask around; the locals are bound to know if they're village ruins hold a possible hidden base. Even if it's just rumours." Sappira said at last.

Ayame nodded. "I agree; rumours may be all we have to go on after all."

So with that they prepared themselves, looking for any townsfolk they could talk to. It was then they noticed something odd and worrying.

"Where is everybody?" Sappira asked suddenly. "This is place is so quiet, it's…it's like a tomb."

Ayame bit her lip. "Going to be hard to question the locals…when there's no locals to question."

Sappira sighed but shook her head; she wasn't giving up that easily.

Finally, after some searching, they saw a man who looked like he lived in the village. They approached him and Sappira spoke up.

"Excuse me, sir; we need to ask you some questions, we…" She trailed off as he turned towards her however.

She gasped when she saw the man however. His eyes were blank, his skin rather pale and suddenly, without warning, he lunged at her.

"Whoa, hey, back off!" She cried out, drawing her weapon; as did Ayame.

The man did nothing of the sort however, except to begin more aggressive.

"That's enough!" Ayame yelled.

But nothing was getting through to him; he was clearly dangerous and tried to attack the two ladies. They had no choice but to open fire; yet to their shock, he barely flinched at their gunfire. They quickly refocused their fire; realizing the man was clearly infected with an Umbrella virus. Finally he fell to the ground before suddenly dissolving before their eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Ayame gasped.

Sappira then cried out. "Ayame, look out, more of them!"

Ayame spun around and was shocked to see more villagers; all acting like the one they had just killed. They were in danger of being surrounded. Sappira was quick to react however and Ayame followed her lead.

"Quick; inside the house, barricade the door!" She cried out.

They did so, making sure to prevent the entry of the villagers for as long as possible.

Ayame shook her head; she hadn't seen as many outbreaks as Sappira. Yet she could see that even Sappira, who had been fighting Umbrella since the first outbreak, so many years ago, was shocked by this.

"This isn't like anything encountered before." She remarked. "We must be, we have to get out of here, there's no doubt that we're in the right place now."

Ayame nodded in agreement and so they made their way to the upper floor of the house. Acting quickly, while the villagers tried to break through the door; they broke through the upstairs back window, outside and immediately began to hurry away from the house. They quickly took cover in another, larger house.

"What the hell were they?" Ayame gasped.

Sappira shook her head sadly. "I don't know; but it looks like; they were infected. We know Umbrella had a new virus, one that we weren't able to get a hold of."

Ayame bit her lip. "You think this is it; we've found it?"

Sappira nodded.

"Perhaps; well; we better be ready for anything."

Ayame nodded and they quickly readied their weapons; prepared for anything.

* * *

Meanwhile; elsewhere, in another part of the village; a BSAA helicopter was landing; within it were four people; all part of the BSAA. Two of them were present to take part in a mission; while the other two were their support team. The first was a slender woman of thirty; she had long wavy brown hair, tied in a ponytail, blue eyes and deep tan skin. She was clad in a short black dress made of fishnet material which exposed the pink bikini underneath, with it she wore black heels; her name was Katrina Henderson.

The second was a forty-seven year old Asian man with a muscular build, short black hair and black eyes. He was clad in simple cargo pants, a black sleeveless top and black military boots; his name was Seth Kim. These two were the parents of those who had been taken captive; Katrina being Jayden's mother and Seth the father of Blake and Abby.

Those on the support team were thirty-seven year old BSAA Agent Lydia Caliente, a Caucasian woman with emerald green eyes and tied back white blonde hair; clad in a black mini skirt, green one-sleeved shirt and simple sandals. With her was her daughter, another who had been taken captive but thankfully had been rescued.

Nineteen year old Shayla Caliente; a girl who was tall for her age, with waist length blonde hair, blue green eyes, tan skin and a skinny build. She was also dressed casually in denim mini shorts, a purple singlet and white calf-high boots.

Katrina and Seth were present here as they had heard that their children might indeed be being held captive here. They had come to try and rescue them and at the same time, like Sappira and Ayame, investigate the possibility of a Bioterror outbreak.

The helicopter soon touched down and they disembarked, grabbing their equipment and weapons. For Katina a submachine gun, a weapon Seth also used, although Seth also carried a shotgun. Both were also equipped with magnums. As they geared up, Lydia leaned over to them.

"We'll be monitoring the situation and will keep HQ informed." She explained. "Call us when you need extraction, okay."

They both nodded. Katrina replied. "Alright, we'll take care of this."

Seth also added. "Let us go, if our children are here, we must save them."

Katrina nodded in agreement and together, as the helicopter took off, they prepared to go to save their children.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Resident Evil: A Hidden Truth**

Chapter 3 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

14th July 2008

Katrina looked around the area and bit her lip.

"It's been a month; I hope, I hope they're alright." Katrina said softly. "We know what they did to Shayla, and they only had her for days and did that to her. These people aren't as sophisticated as that, their methods would be more brutal."

Seth nodded grimly. "You're right; we better hurry, we can't leave them in their hands any longer…Especially Jayden, he's just a boy."

Katrina nodded sadly but then composed herself, they had to hurry, they had a mission to carry out. So they quickly got to work, making sure their weapons and equipment were all prepared and ready.

"Alright, where do we go from here?" Katrina asked.

Seth looked around and then pointed at one of the buildings. "That building there; the church, that's the rendezvous point; we're to meet with Sappira and Ayame there. However if things don't go as planned; we're to carry on the mission; regardless."

Katrina nodded. "Understood, alright then, let's go."

Seth also nodded and together they began to make their way towards the church. As they made their way through the town; they began to notice that there didn't seem to be anybody about.

"Where is everyone, I thought the villagers would be…" Seth began.

Katrina nodded. "Indeed; there's nobody here. Something is wrong."

There was a brief silence again before suddenly, out of nowhere, a figure emerged, roaring as he grabbed Katrina.

15th June 2008

Blake's entire body jerked at the loud snapping sound of the belt making harsh contact with his bare buttocks.

"FHGG NHH!" He screamed into the ball gag still wedging his mouth wide open. "NF THHT THM BMFT NHH GHN DH?!"

His defiance only got him another harsh spank with the belt and tears sprung up in his eyes. He couldn't believe it, he thought being kidnapped and being bound and gagged, stuck in his childish briefs, would be bad enough, but this made things ten times worth. Once he and his fellow captives had been taken below ground, they had been left for the rest of the day.

Now, Blake was being humiliated before the captors, most of them female, and his sister and Jayden. He had been tied between two posts; his briefs had been pulled down to his knees, exposing him. The ladies present began seducing him and every time he was visibly aroused; every erection he suffered, earned him a painful spanking with a leather belt.

It had happened several times already; to the extent his ass was now purple. Yet despite it all he remained strong, remained defiant. He screamed into his gag as the spanking continued; no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't escape the bite of the leather belt. In fact struggling made it worse, giving him more spankings and harder ones too.

Finally the spanking stopped and Blake, through tears, could see Atim stepping in front of him, smirking. The sadistic woman had changed into a white ankle length sleeveless dress with slits up the sides of her skirt to the top of her thighs, and a rather low neckline, as well as sandals. The overall effect was rather sultry and clearly designed to seduce him.

"Awww, did that hurt, little Blakey?" She mocked in a baby voice.

Blake blushed even more furiously at that. Due to his childish briefs he wasn't only being treated harshly but also babied, being spoken to like he was a three year old.

"FHGG NHH BNTGH!" He screamed at her; if he wasn't gagged he would have spat in her face.

She shook her head. "That's not very nice Blakey; you be a good boy or else."

As she said this she stepped close, flashing her cleavage at him while also grabbing and squeezing his balls, massaging his cock.

Blake went beet red and struggled. "Fthp Hmt, plmhfm, dhn't dh thht, fhnt, NH!"

He screamed that last part as, once more, his cock went rigid and lengthened as he ended up with another hard-on.

Atim shook her head. "Naughty, naughty Blakey; look girls, he's got another boner. You know what happens to boys who have dirty thoughts."

"They get a spanking!" The female captives all chorused cheerfully.

Blake shook his head; desperately, but nothing stopped them as once more, he dissolved into pain as Atim began to use the belt on his plump defenceless ass once again.

Watching Blake's humiliating degradation; Jayden wept; fearful.

' _How, why, why are they doing this, please, someone stop her.'_ He thought tearfully.

He struggled against the ropes binding him, flinching every time he hear the stinging slap of the belt make contact with Blake's bared buttocks.

That was something else Jayden found distressing. _'They didn't have to take his briefs down like that; they don't have to spank him, this isn't right.'_

"MMM!" He cried into his gag as he was suddenly punched.

"Shut up, you little brat." One of the few men present warned. "We'll have to make you I see."

Jayden shook his head desperately. But it was no good; soon Jayden found himself being roughed up; he wept again, wishing that their nightmare would just end. Abby wasn't faring much better sadly, as the men were all quite taken with her. Yet she was sadly observing her brother, blushing at his state of undress.

' _My poor brother; what did we do to deserve this? They can't do this to him, it isn't right, it isn't fair, oh Blake…'_ She thought before her eyes widened. "Whht, nh, plmhfm, nh, dhn't dh thht, dhn't thhgh mm thmrm!"

Her gagged screams drew laughs from the men as they continued to grope her, squeezing her breasts through her onesie.

"Wow, feel those tits, this girl is gonna be some fine meat." One said.

She whimpered at that, fearing for the future, for both herself and her fellow captives.

14th July 2008

Katrina cried out in shock, struggling against the man before finally pushing him off.

"Get off, what is your…" She cried out; before freezing. "Shit.

Seth growled as he drew his weapon. "Not good."

They could see right away, from the man's general appearance, that he was infected. They had heard of the new virus; now it seemed they were seeing it in action. As they aimed their guns at the man they heard a noise. They looked around and froze.

"Oh great, here we go again?" Katrina groaned. "Once more, outnumbered and surrounded."

Seth shook his head. "Enough; we must go, just shoot the ones that matter and run!"

Katrina agreed and they immediately began to run, firing at those in their path.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resident Evil: A Hidden Truth**

Chapter 4 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you've been enjoying it so far; glad you liked the introductions and such, yeah, it's pretty hard on the captives, but it will get especially bad for poor Blake, be warned.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

14th July 2008

Sappira bit her lip as she looked around the corner of the building she and Ayame were hiding behind. The new infected were moving back and forth in the village, some were armed with crude weapons; none of them had firearms however. Yet that didn't make them any less dangerous; they were still more durable than normal after all.

"We could be in trouble here." She whispered to Ayame. "This is looking bad, I don't know if we'll be able to make it to the church and the rendezvous point."

Ayame shook her head. "Then we have to just find our way to get into the base. They know their mission, they know what to do."

Sappira sighed. "I guess you are right; okay, let's do this, you ready?"

Ayame nodded and together they readied their guns. Emerging from cover they advanced, immediately, one of the infected saw them and began yelling in his native language. That drew the attention of the other infected and they immediately turned and shouted, those with weapons raising them.

"Get ready, we're gonna have to fight our way through." Sappira yelled.

Ayame nodded, raising her handgun, while Sappira raised her twin shotguns. They didn't break stride, immediately opening fire as they advanced. This sudden charge put a moment of hesitation in the infected, giving the women a slight initial edge. At least three of the infected were killed in the first burst, several more were wounded.

Pressing their advantage for all it was worth, they continued to unload their attack, killing a few more. But then the infected were upon them and their guns were empty. With no hesitation however, Sappira lashed out with a kick to the side of one of the infected people's head.

Ayame pistol whipped the nearest infected, before ducking under the swipe of the sickle wielded by another. She then grabbed that one and snapped his neck. Sappira meanwhile had launched the second kick, dropping her opponent to the ground where she stamped on the head. Both dropped dead and the ladies used the brief reprieve to reload.

"Quickly, now, open a path!" Sappira yelled.

They immediately opened fire again, shooting at those standing between them and the ruins. As they dropped dead the ladies rushed forwards, still firing and occasionally using martial arts and hand-to-hand fighting techniques. They finally broke through the encroaching horde of infected and began running to the ruins.

The infected tried to pursue them as they leapt over low fences, around posts and around the houses. Before long, for some strange reason, the infected stopped chasing them.

"What the, what's going on?" Ayame gasped.

Sappira shook her head. "We'll find out soon, be ready for anything, we just need to keep going."

Seeing her determination, Ayame agreed and they reloaded before heading for the ruins.

They began to approach, finally seeing an entrance going underground; however they were cautious, slowly advancing, as there were people present. The first was an Egyptian man of about forty-four; with greying short black hair, brown eyes and a toned build; clad in a pair of black pants, a white shirt, simple white socks and plain black shoes. A shotgun was slung over his back.

The second Egyptian man was young, about thirty-two, with short black hair and a black beard, black eyes and a muscular build. He was clad in simple black pants, a white tank-top and brown scuffed shoes. At that point, the older man turned before smirking.

"Well, well, look here Bata." He remarked. "Looks like a couple of rodents have shown up."

Bata also turned and saw them; the ladies glared and raised their weapons, Sappira then spoke.

"Who the hell are you, are you behind this?!"

Bata laughed and shook his head. "Well, looks like they're on to us. Typical of those meddlesome yet pathetic BSAA rats."

The elder man laughed too. "Indeed I am; I am Abaur Dawoud and I am in charge around here. Now we don't have time to waste; so spare me your pathetic questions; you won't live long enough anyway."

"Yes, now, die!" Bata yelled as he and Abaur suddenly left.

At that moment, a low rumble caught their attention before suddenly they were knocked off their feet.

They quickly recovered and froze when they saw what they were confronted with. The creature that was before them was huge, massively muscled monstrosity, clad in a pair of black shorts with a broken rope around its neck.

"Not good; not good at all." Ayame muttered. "How do we beat this one?"

Sappira shook her head. "We've got no choice, we have to fight, there must be a weak point somewhere."

Ayame sighed; that was true enough, but now they had to try and find it, no easy task. The creature immediately roared and charged at them; they immediately leapt out of the way, only just dodging it. It charged right into a pillar behind them, which crumpled. The beast then turned to face them again, growling.

Sappira grit her teeth. _'Strong and god only knows how durable, but not very smart.'_

She and Ayame immediately opened fire; yet it barely seemed to react to their gunfire. It charged forwards again, lifting one giant arm and swinging it down. Ayame only just avoided the blow, which rocked the ground. However then she saw something.

"Sappira, it's back; there's something on its back, some sort of parasite creature." She called out.

Sappira then replied. "That's gotta be it; according to what little info we got, that's the virus."

They finally spotted the potential weak point; they had to hope this was right and could kill this beast.

They avoided more attacks and took up positions. Sappira opened fire on the beast, making it turn towards her, leaving its back vulnerable to Ayame and her Bowgun. She opened fire and the bolt struck the parasite creature. The beast roared, but before Ayame could line up a second shot, it responded to Sappira's shots with a vicious backhand, knocking her aside.

It then turned towards Ayame, but before it could attack her, the sound of a powerful rifle firing could be heard and the beast roared in agony, before falling dead. The parasite on its back was destroyed. As Sappira recovered Ayame spotted the shooter; it was a strange figure, likely a woman from their build, clad in black pants, a black shirt and a hooded cloak, along with black boots and gloves.

The hooded figure turned and left at that moment and finally, Sappira stood next to Ayame, both ready to continue onwards; yet curious about that strange hooded figure.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, the girls have just fought El Gigante, not only that, but the Hooded Woman from story 7 is back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resident Evil: A Hidden Truth**

Chapter 5 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

14th July 2008

Sappira and Ayame quickly hurried; looking around warily for any other infected, including any of those giant beasts. They had reached the entrance to the underground base. Cautiously they entered, guns drawn as they found some reprieve from the heat outside as they entered the cooler interior. Luckily for the girls, it wasn't so cold that their shorts, and other such light clothing, left them freezing. It was there, in the entrance hall, that they saw the Hooded Woman; clearly waiting for them.

"You there." Ayame called out. "Who are you, what are you doing here?"

The Hooded Woman glanced at them but shook her head. "Who I am doesn't matter; I am…nobody."

Sappira glared. "That doesn't work on us, now, answer the questions or…"

She was about to aim her guns at the woman, but to her shock, the woman, with a handgun in each hand, was already aiming at both of their throats.

"I told you who I am; as for what I'm doing here; let's just say I'm looking for something." She replied calmly. "One of three things; I already have one, another is here, then I need to find the last one, that good enough for you?"

Ayame started at that. "Wait a minute; that's what you were doing in Japan, wasn't it; that's where you found this first thing you're looking for."

The Hooded Woman shrugged. "Very good; now, if you'll excuse me."

With that, she holstered her weapons and left, moving quickly, before either of the two women could stop her.

They shared a look before Sappira sighed.

"Great, just what we need; more confusion." She remarked. "So what now?"

Ayame turned to her. "We continue our search; we find Tim, deal with this B.O.W. threat and, if we can, rescue the kids."

Sappira smirked and nodded. "You're right, alright then, let's go."

Readying their weapons they prepared to advance. Just then they froze as they heard shouting. They looked and saw two infected, clad in black robes wielding swords; a third black robed one wielding a crossbow. With them were more of the regular infected and all of them were rushing to attack them.

"Shit, run!" Sappira yelled.

They turned and ran, firing blindly over their shoulders. Just then they heard a loud sound and saw, to their horror, approaching them from the front. It was a burly man, with a burlap sack over his head, with eyeholes in it and wielding a powerful looking chainsaw. He began to approach them, ready to attack, they immediately opened fire.

Just then they heard a whistling noise and quickly dodged; both the chainsaw and the crossbow bolt. The bolt had ended up striking the man with the chainsaw in the forehead, killing him. They quickly spun around; seeing their attackers drawing closer. Ayame drew her Bowgun and fired, killing the man with the crossbow, while Sappira's submachine guns killed the two with swords.

At that moment, the others, controlled by those in robes, turned on each other, giving the women time to escape.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the village, Katrina and Seth continued to run and fire at the infected. The various villagers continued to try to attack them, even when they took refuge in the church.

' _But Sappira and Ayame weren't there; we had no time to wait.'_ Katrina thought to herself. _'We had to just continue the mission, hoping they are alright and…and that they're alive and carrying out their own mission.'_

She fired over her shoulder, at the same time as Seth, both of them striking the same infected and knocking him down. They didn't stop to see if he was dead however.

"We need to get into the base, but we also need to lose these creeps." Seth told her. "C'mon, there must be a way."

They looked around desperately as they ran through the village, ducking and jumping over obstacles.

They stopped briefly, reloading; before changing their course in an attempt to get away from their enemies. They found a ladder that they used to get up to the roof of one of the buildings. Only narrowly making it as the ladder was pulled away and Katrina had to hang from the ledge and pull herself up.

They continued to open fire on those below, until, to their horror, one pulled out a lit stick of dynamite.

The man was about to throw the dynamite, but Seth quickly opened fire, hitting it and blowing it up. This killed several and injured others; they immediately continued to run across the rooftops. Just then however, something bowled into Katrina and she screamed as she fell from the roof.

"Katrina!" Seth cried as he noticed the creature was a new B.O.W.

It looked like some kind of wolf, only much more aggressive, with glowing green eyes and large tentacles flying out of its back, lashing out and preparing to attack Katrina. Seth slid down the slanted roof and lashed out with a kick, knocking the dog off Katrina.

As she struggled to her feet, it turned and charged at him. But as it leapt through the air, he drew his sword and successfully killed it in mid-air. They quickly recovered, readying their weapons as they faced the horde of infected again. Just then however, as if drawn by a sound only they could hear; they all stopped their attack and began to leave.

"What the hell?" Katrina gasped.

Seth shook his head. "No idea, but we need to be careful. However this may be our best chance, c'mon."

Katrina was shocked by this, but said nothing else; they began to follow the infected at a safe distance. This soon led them to their destination, the entrance to the underground base.

They both paused at the entrance to the base; weapons ready. They knew that everything was likely to get worse for them down there. They were also concerned about their children and hoped they would be successful in finding them, before it was too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resident Evil: A Hidden Truth**

Chapter 5 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

25th June 2008

"G'mhn, plmhfm, Hm nmmd th gh thm bhthrhhm!"

Blake pleaded desperately through his gag; struggling against the bonds holding him between the two pillars. Once more he was being punished by his captors, tortured. He wasn't sure his face ever returned to its normal colour due to all the humiliation he faced. His briefs were still around his knees, exposing him. He struggled desperately, trying to make his wishes clear, to find relief from his current difficulty. Again, adding to his humiliation, Abby and Jayden were present, seated against the wall, still bound and gagged too.

One of the ladies laughed. "Sorry Blakey, but naughty little boys don't deserve privileges. You're gonna have to hold it."

He moaned; his blush intensifying. "Plmhfm, Hm ghn't hhld Hmt hnn...!"

He stopped however; moaning into the gag as his control finally gave out and his bladder emptied, in full view of all those present. The laughter came as Atim approached.

"Oh you are such a naughty dirty little boy Blakey." She said. "Now you need to be taught a lesson, for pissing yourself."

Blake struggled but it was useless; he heard the snap and the pain reappeared. Atim was spanking him with the belt again, he faced this practically every day, his ass was now a solid black bruise. He screamed and screamed into his gag as he took yet another aggressive spanking.

After the mess was cleaned up, Blake was left to slump against his bonds, drooling from his gag. He looked around desperately, wishing for this to be over, so long as the suffering would just be over. He had been given even more spanks for getting aroused from Atim's alluring outfit and still had a lingering erection. He prayed for it to fade, before he was spanked again.

' _Wait, what are they, no, they can't!'_ He thought desperately.

He was watching, horrified as the male captors began approaching Abby. Abby meanwhile was crying softly, trying to ignore the drool covering her chin, or the ache in her jaw from the gag.

She thought about her brother's suffering over these days. _'It's not right, not fair, they can't do that to Blake; he doesn't deserve this, no one does…'_

Suddenly she froze as suddenly, she felt hands on her, groping her breasts and butt again.

"Nh, nh, plmhfm, dhn't!" She pleaded desperately.

The men just laughed at her and then, to her horror she saw the knives.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Then, to her horror, the men got to work, cutting at her onesie, surprisingly they didn't remove it completely, only exposing her breasts and butt, their targets. She wept into her gag as they began groping her again; jiggling her medium sized breasts and pinching her small brown nipples.

"Aww, how sweet; let's see how her ass is." One of the men said.

"Nh, Nh, HW...Whht thm...HWNM!" She began reacting, until suddenly, causing her great pain, she found herself being spanked now.

She struggled, unsuccessfully, and cried into her gag as her ass was pummelled with the belt; her struggling only made the men even more excited, making her breasts bounce, drawing more groping and pinching.

Blake struggled desperately, not caring anymore that the ladies were laughing at his flailing penis and such. He yelled into his gag, at the men attacking his poor sister.

"FTHP HmT, LMHVM HMR HLHNM, FTHP FPHNGNNG MN FNFTMR, DHN'T THHGH HMR!" He screamed; only drawing more laughter.

Atim walked over to him, glaring. "You just don't know how to behave Blakey, shut up!"

With that she immediately spanked him again; making him scream. Both brother and sister cried as their pain continued until finally it was over; Blake's ass was in more pain than ever. Poor Abby's ass was now crimson red, almost purple. Both were crying into their gags; Jayden watched them, tears in his eyes as saw such horrific torments. He shook, praying he wouldn't be beaten again; he also considered how cruelly Blake was being treated, not being allowed to use the bathroom.

' _It's not fair; they shouldn't do that; they keep making Blake pee himself.'_ He thought sadly. _'Oh please, let somebody save us, please.'_

A ripping sound and more gagged yelling filled the room as suddenly, completing the humiliation, Blake's childish briefs, were torn off; leaving him completely naked.

"Nh, nhh ghn't, dhn't, gnvm thmm bhgg." He screamed in horror; begging and pleading with them. "Plmhfm, nhh ghn't dh thnf th mm!"

They just laughed, disposing of the shredded remains of Blake's briefs, his only article of clothing here.

Atim smirked and approached him again; she stood gently stroking his face.

"You're such a cute boy; very nice." She said softly. "I bet you drive all the girls crazy."

"MMMMMMMMM!"

She laughed. "Awww; how sweet; you're shy too. I bet you're a virgin. We can correct that, I know we all like you; you could give a lot of girl's pleasure, so you could."

Blake struggled, moaning, blushing as he realized what she was saying. His struggling stopped and he froze, fearful as Atim suddenly grabbed his penis; now hard again.

"I can just imagine how this would feel; oh cutie, if you just behave yourself, we'll have lots of fun."

"Fhn, nhh ghll thnf fhn." Blake tried to speak through his gag before glaring. "Fhgg nhh bntgh!"

Atim glared and Blake cried as she squeezed his balls and her tone turned threatening.

She then informed him. "I'm not too fussy about gender you know, you're sister's a real cutie too; sexy, nice tits with those cute little nipples; the boys just love her."

Blake tensed as Abby screamed again, he looked up, fearful. The men had resumed groping his poor sister's breasts and her, now purple, freshly spanked ass.

"Nh, dhn't hhrt hmr, plmhfm!" He begged, causing the men to laugh.

Atim finally let go of him and shook her head.

Finally she turned before looking back over her shoulder at him.

"I would just love to play with her, so would the boys; they'd love to fuck her." She told him. "But they won't…so long as you know what you have to do."

Blake nodded, moaning into his gag; he knew what she meant. If he continued to try and defy them, if he didn't 'behave' then Abby would be raped.

Atim shook her head. "Now, a word of warning, you just behave yourself and try to keep your bladder under control little boy."

With that she left, along with the other captors, leaving all three prisoners crying into their gags, helpless. Blake, shivering due to his now complete nakedness, prayed for a way out, for Abby and Jayden, if not for himself.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Resident Evil: A Hidden Truth**

Chapter 7 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Diao Lover: Well, truthfully, this is only her second appearance; glad you enjoyed the fight; it was as long as it was going to be, simple. Yeah, it sure is, well, we can only hope. Oh, how so?**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

14th July 2008

Seth and Katrina kept their weapons at the ready as they finally entered the base. As they entered the room beyond the entrance, they spotted the last of the Ganado from before leaving down one of the corridors.

Katrina looked over at Seth. "Do we continue following them, or…"

Seth shook his head. "No, it could easily be a trap…We should check the rest of base and quickly. If we're lucky, we'll find Sappira and Ayame have already made it inside."  
"If we're unlucky?" Katrina queried with a sigh.

Seth shook his head. "Then we just continue the mission without them…and find our kids."

Katrina nodded in agreement, a steely glint appearing in her eyes. "Sounds good to me, oh these punks will pay for any harm they've done to my boy."

"I'm with you on that; nothing will save them from me in that case." Seth agreed.

They tensed however when they heard growling and raised their guns. Sure enough, appearing suddenly, the infected wolf like creatures appeared, some from down corridors, a few out of vent holes in the walls. The two immediately opened fire; not taking any chances; the wolves immediately attacked following the gunfire; the tentacles on their backs flailing. Luckily however, they got plenty of lucky shots and finally they were able to kill them; only having to avoid and reload once each.

As they were catching their breath they heard a laugh. They turned and saw a young woman approaching them; they both glared, knowing who she was. She had been part of a dossier they had received on the terrorist group; one of their top members, the only one they had any info on, even if it was just her name.

"So…" Seth growled. "You're Atim Kanaan."

Atim grinned. "Oh, so you know me, how sweet."

Katrina levelled her gun at Atim. "Yeah, we know you, we know you're part of this group, are you behind all this, the infection."

"Oh no, not me…although it has proven useful; no that would be the boss." She replied. "I'm just in charge of…dealing with the prisoners."

That caught their attention. She could only be referring to certain people, they only had three people as prisoners after all, that they knew of.

"You, you're the one, you took our kids." Seth growled.

Atim laughed again. "Oh, so you're the ones, oh this is even better."

Katrina snarled. "I swear, if you've hurt them."

"Disciplined them my dear, they were very…naughty." Atim replied with a grin. "Oh but the boys just love the little girl…"

Seth was clouded with rage. "Abby, if you bastards have touched her…!"

Katrina also added her anger. "You've hurt my boy, you've hurt them, you'll pay for this!"

Atim just laughed and turned and ran, narrowly avoiding the gunshots from the two BSAA Agents.

Seth and Katrina immediately pursued Atim; trying to fire at her, yet Atim managed to narrowly avoid every shot. It seemed like she was faster than any human.

"What's going on here!?" Katrina growled. "Dammit bitch, get back here!"

Atim merely laughed and turned down yet another corridor; they hurried after her; determined to try and catch up. As they ran they both felt rage and panic in their hearts in equal measure.

' _What has she done to our children, the way she spoke…?'_ Katrina wondered fearfully. _'Oh God; has she been torturing them; Jayden…Blake and Abby too.'_

Seth was unable to think clearly due to this. _'That woman, she dared, I…she, she's tortured my boy, my girl, they, if those bastards have raped her…Poor Jayden too; I ought to…'_

He thought he saw a chance and tried to fire at Atim again. Yet without even looking back at him, Atim somehow dodged the shot and laughed again before sharply turning a corner.

"How does she do that; especially in those stupid heels!" Katrina yelled.

Seth shook his head and they rounded the corner; they spotted Atim again but then, something, some sixth sense, alerted Seth to danger.

"Look out!" He yelled as he dropped to the ground.

Katrina leapt back; just in time as they heard the screeching of metal and the skittering noise before the B.O.W.s appeared.

The B.O.W.s were grotesque; almost insect like in appearance along with razor sharp claws, wings and what looked like acid secreting from their mouths. They then, suddenly disappeared, turning invisible.

"Camouflage." Seth breathed; taken by surprise.

Katrina looked around wildly; trying to find them. Suddenly, they hear the hissing noise and dodged again as acid was spat at them. The acid hissed and ate away at the floor when it hit it. They looked around desperately; it was then Katrina noticed something. Their glowing eyes were still visible; she soon spotted at least one of the creatures.

"Seth, there!" She cried out as she opened fire.

Seeing what she saw, Seth also opened fire; the creature shrieked and leapt at them, its camouflage broken. It was taking the shots as it attempted to attack them, forcing them to move. The second, still invisible also tried to attack; only narrowly scratching Seth's shoulder.

Infuriated and taking no further chances, the two of them put some distance between themselves and the B.O.W.s. They then launched their grenades into the corridor, almost shrouding it in explosions. When it cleared the remains of the B.O.W.s lay, twitching. However it was then they noticed a problem; Atim was gone, they had lost her.

Cursing at this they attempted to resume pursuit.

"She can't have gotten too far." Seth remarked. "We just have to keep looking, we'll find her."

Katrina nodded. "We better; she may be our only chance of actually finding the kids."

Seth shook his head sadly; knowing that may, sadly, be true. As they moved onwards however; they heard something ahead, it sounded like people talking. They readied their guns and moved slowly. As they reached the source of the voices; they suddenly heard a shout and realized they'd walked into a trap. They were suddenly surrounded by the infected, the villagers from before, along with some armed with chainsaws and a few dressed in robes who seemed to be commanding them.

"Oh shit." Seth groaned.

They immediately opened fire as the attack began; but to their dismay, things seemed to already be lost. However then, much to the dismay of the infected, their leaders suddenly began to be killed off by gunfire. Panic seized the infected and, as more of them died at Seth and Katrina's hands, more gunshots rang out, killing the others.

Finally, as the last one died; Seth and Katrina turned and finally saw their saviour and gasped when they saw who it was. The person that saved them was a Caucasian thirty-two year old man with medium length messy black hair and black eyes as well as a toned build. He was clad in simple black pants, a red T-shirt, white socks and white sneakers; he was armed with a pair of handguns and a pair of shotguns.

It was their long lost friend, the one who had started them on their path to the war against Umbrella; Jason Maxwell.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Resident Evil: A Hidden Truth**

Chapter 8 of my Resident Evil story, some more torment for the captives sadly.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked their little meeting, well, that'll have to wait as we're going back in time again, to another event that happened to the poor captives; last flashback BTW.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

4th July 2008

"Plmhfm, plmhfm, Hm bmg nhh, lmt hf gh!"

Jayden cried as his words were unheeded; he was trapped in his cell, still bound and gagged. The ropes were tight; they hurt as did the gag which stretched his mouth, hurting his jaw. His chin was drenched with drool, his clothes were dirty; he was afraid for poor Blake; having seen what they had done to him, the torture, leaving him nude. He was also frightened about what they might be doing to Abby, having seen how she suffered too.

' _This, this can't go on, please, we need to…C'mon.'_ He thought desperately as he struggled.

His struggles had resulted in him losing his shoes some days ago; he had no idea where they were. This made things a little uncomfortable; but given all the pain he currently felt, that didn't really matter to him; he had also lost his cap.

"LMT HF GH; NHW" He screamed into his gag, as loud as he could. "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He struggled and writhed against his bonds when suddenly, he felt it. Sudden hope sprung up in his chest; he struggled some more, just as vigorously before letting out a relieved noise through his gag. It had cost him his socks, leaving him barefoot, but now the ropes around his ankles were undone.

If could he would have smiled. _'I…I'm nearly free; just a little more, a little harder…'_

The brave nine year old struggled some more, getting to his feet in the process.

He let out a muffled cheer as finally he was free of the ropes. He quickly unbuckled and removed the gag, wiping his chin dry and flexing his jaw, he was free. Still smiling, Jayden moved quietly, opening the door which they didn't lock, thinking he was secure and too docile to do anything. He stepped out into the corridor and was confronted by a dilemma. He looked around desperately; wondering where Blake and Abby were.

' _I should free them, but, but what if I, what if we…?'_ He fretted; fear returning to him. _'Urgh, I'm sorry guys; but I have to go, if I can just escape, I can get help. Just…Just hold on a little longer.'_

So, steeling himself, he began to move as quietly as he could down the corridor. He bit his lip, the place was like a maze; he was worried he'd never find his way. But he had to escape; it was his only hope, the only hope of his fellow captives too.

"Hey, boy!" A voice yelled out. "We've got an escaped prisoner, get him!"

Jayden panicked; he'd been seen; he immediately took off running. He could hear the heavy footfalls behind him and glancing over his shoulder, his panic increased, they were gaining on him.

' _No good, they've got longer legs than me, they'll catch up soon.'_ He fretted worriedly. _'Gotta find a way to get away from them, get out of their reach.'_

He looked around frantically, while running, then he saw a possible way out; an open vent duct.

The vent duct was narrow, it would be a tight fit, but it was his only chance. He ran to it and threw himself down. Trying to crawl into it; he struggled desperately as he got struck and worse, he felt the hands on his legs as his pursuers grabbed him.

"NO!" He cried out; struggling, kicking his legs to try and free them.

But it was no good; despite his efforts and struggles he was dragged out of the vent. He kicked and screamed, but it was no good, the tight fit of the vent resulted in his blue and white collared shirt being torn off, leaving him now in just his red shorts.

"No, get off me; let me go, stop it!" He screamed at them, kicking and struggling; which, due to the way he was being grabbed, resulting him realizing something embarrassing.

His struggles had resulted in his shorts being pulled right off; resulting in laughter from his captors and him blushing. He was now in just his underwear, a pair of blue briefs, decorated with little teddy bears.

One of the female captors taunted him. "Awwww, wittle baby; I thought only Blakey was the baby here."

Jayden cried as his captors dragged him away, leading him to whatever fate awaited him.

Jayden trembled with fear as he stood, clad in just his briefs, with his hands tied behind his back. Atim sat on a stool in front of him, shaking her head.

"You're a bad little boy Jayden; disregarding our hospitality, you must be punished." She told him sharply.

Jayden gasped, horrified. "No, please, please don't spank me…"

She laughed and pulled him over her lap. "Oh yes, spanking time."

With that she raised the belt and brought it down sharply on his briefs clad plump little buttocks.

"No, no…" Jayden begged until the spanking started and he started screamed. "Ouch, stop, it, Ow, no…OWIE; OWIE; OWIE!"

He struggled, kicking his legs, but it was no use, the pain continued and he was bawling by the end of it.

"Shut him up." Atim remarked as she stood him back up.

Jayden began begging again. "No, please don't gag me again, NNNNOOO- HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was no use however as the ball gag was reapplied, even tighter than before, as were his bonds, also tighter, including fresh ones, around his thighs, elbows and torso before being taken back to his cell and this time, being locked in. Lying in the cell, shivering in just his briefs, he wept, his buttocks were now pink-red and his escape attempt was foiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Abby wriggled around, desperate and fearful, as her breasts and ass were groped again, her nipples being pinched.

"Gmt hff mm, fthp thhghnng mm, fthp Hmt, plmhfm!" She pleaded without success.

Atim watched the show with glee. "Well, this is fun, isn't it boys?"

The men laughed, one of them slapped Abby's still bruised ass making her yelp.

"Oh yeah, you bet." He said with a grin. "Can't wait to have fun with the babe."

Abby screamed; then her eyes widened as Atim gave orders and the men acted.

"Nh, dhn't, FTHP, DHN'T DH THHT; NHHHHH!" She screamed desperately as her onesie was cut and shredded.

But it was no use, she was now naked and, to her horror, the men grinned and one started rubbing her between her legs.

He laughed harshly. "Hah, little slut, she clearly wants to be fucked, why else would she keep herself nice and shaved down here."

Abby wept as the men, following orders, fled. She thought things couldn't get worse, then suddenly, she froze as she felt a hand on her breast, kneading and rubbing it, pinching the nipple.

"You have such a lovely body; girlie." Atim said. "I'm almost jealous."

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Abby cried.

Atim shook her head. "Well, I do love playing with your brother, but I could make you mine too; I'm sure you'd like that."

Abby shook her head desperately.

"Don't be so hasty." Atim chided. "Consider it, especially since, if you don't. Well, the boys are looking for a sexy lady to give them children."

With that she let go and left; leaving Abby trembling, both in fear and cold, naked, bound, gagged and very afraid.

* * *

End of chapter, Blake has been given a break, but poor Jayden and Abby have suffered more now, well, here's hoping their parents can find and save them. Read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Resident Evil: A Hidden Truth**

Chapter 9 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah, it's sad, well, we can only wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

14th July 2008

Seth and Katrina were amazed when they saw Jason; it had been years since he had last been seen by any of them. Yet here he stood, having just saved them; calmly approaching them as he holstered his weapons.

"Jason." Katrina gasped.

Seth grinned. "Boy, are we glad to see you."

Jason nodded to them, his expression still serious. "I'm glad I found you, I heard you were here…Is there anyone else?"

"Yeah." Seth replied at once. "Sappira and Ayame, another of our allies, should be here."

Jason looked around carefully. "We'd better find them, I have information; important information regarding what's going on around here and I'd rather not have to repeat myself."

Both Katrina and Seth shared a look, noting that Jason was as blunt as ever.

Katrina then spoke; her tone pleading. "Jason please, do you know, if…our children.

Jason nodded. "They're here, but…they've, they've been tortured, Blake has received the worst of it."

Seth tensed at that; already revenge was foremost in his thoughts.

"Where are they?" He asked.

Jason shook his head however. "Later, once we find the others and I tell you what you need to know."

"But…"

"This comes first." Jason remarked firmly; leaving no room for argument.

Seth sighed but gave up; knowing Jason wouldn't change his mind.

Jason turned and began to lead them down another corridor; as they walked Katrina broke the silence.

"What exactly are you doing here Jason?"

Jason sighed and then explained. "There's a woman here; she keeps her face hidden behind a hood; you may have heard of her?"

Katrina nodded. "Yeah, she was at the outbreak in Japan, Jacob mentioned her in his report."

"She was there; she stole a sample of my blood from the Umbrella labs there. They were keeping not just a new virus, but samples of the T-Virus Anti-Virus here; she's come to take that." Jason explained. "I don't know what she's doing, but I aim to find out, that's why I'm hunting her."

Seth pondered this for a moment and shook his head. "I don't get it, the Anti-Virus doesn't work on you, so why is she…?"

Jason shrugged; he had known the Anti-Virus wouldn't work on him for some time; now he was stuck with the T-Virus within him having mutated. This led to his abilities being even more enhanced than before, as well as some new ones. Indeed it was at that moment that Jason heard the distinctive clicking noise of one of the insect like B.O.W.s.

"Look out!" He cried.

Seth and Katrina ducked, just as it swung its claw, narrowly missing them. It growled and prepared to spit acid at them. But then Jason moved, rapidly, appearing blurred as he did so. He suddenly appeared next to the B.O.W. and before it could react he grappled it, pulling it down to the ground and snapped its neck. Seth and Katrina stood in awe. But Jason shook his head; sighing sadly and, at his signal, they didn't ask questions. They simply followed him as they continued onwards.

* * *

Elsewhere Sappira and Ayame were running, occasionally blind firing over their shoulders. They were being chased, by both the insect like B.O.W.s and by human infected, clad in different coloured robes. Some of them had received what should have been fatal head wounds. But they were still fighting, their heads replaced by large bladed tentacles.

"Okay, what the fuck?!" Ayame gasped as she ran.

Sappira fired again. "Don't ask, I have no idea, just keep running!"

Ayame nodded, also firing back; she looked around, desperately hoping to spy a way out.

' _C'mon, c'mon, there must be something.'_ She thought desperately.

Sappira was doing the same, running out of breath from running away from their pursuers. The ladies desperation only grew as their pursuers began to gain ground. They both dropped a pair of grenades to deter their pursuers. After the explosion they looked and saw now they were just being pursued by the robed infected with the bladed tentacles growing out of their heads.

"Well, we've reduced our enemies!" Sappira remarked.

Just then Ayame saw something. "Over, there, a way out."

It was a security door; activated by a console. Knowing they would only get one chance, Sappira fired at the console, causing it to short-circuit and the door began closing, downwards. The ladies ran faster and slid under the door which closed behind them, blocking pursuit.

"It worked." Ayame remarked, grinning as they began to straighten up.

"Yes, for us." Came a male voice.

They froze; realize they had just walked into a trap.

Standing there, holding them both at gunpoint, was Bata. Standing behind him, near a door that led to another corridor, was Abaur.

"You ladies should have left when you had the chance." Abaur stated with a grin. "You BSAA insects are nothing, do you care so little for our captives?"

Sappira glared. "Your threats are empty; we're here for them you idiot and to put a stop to you."

Abaur laughed. "How can you stop something, you know nothing about. Pathetic; I don't have time for this. Bata, they're all yours."

With that he turned and left. Bata grinned as he aimed his weapon at them. "Now then, on your feet, slowly; drop the guns."

They did so, knowing he had the superior firepower. He then gestured to the nearby table, on it were several ropes.

"You there, blondie." He addressed Sappira sharply. "Tie up your little friend, bind her hands."

"What, I…" Sappira gasped.

Ayame shook her head; putting her hands behind her back. "Just do it Sappira; before he decides to kill us."

Gritting her teeth Sappira did as she was told, tightly securing Ayame's hands before having her hands tied behind her back too, Bata then checked the knots, tightening them further, much to their discomfort.

Sappira glared at their captor while Ayame did her best to stay calm.

"Honestly, you won't get away with this you creep." Sappira snarled.

Bata held the gun to her head. "I'd advise you shut up, depending on how annoying you are, I'll either shoot you, or just gag you. The choice is yours."

Sappira snarled but wisely said nothing else and, at Bata's instruction, both ladies walked; heading for an uncertain fate.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Resident Evil: A Hidden Truth**

Chapter 10 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it, yeah well, you can only wait and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

14th July 2008

Katrina and Seth followed Jason; amazed at his recent actions. They knew about his strange reaction with the T-Virus, but now, having heard it had mutated, they could see first-hand how much. Not only that, they were also surprised at how he seemed to find his way through the base so easily. They knew that asking questions about it would be useless however; Jason would just deflect or refuse to answer. Suddenly Jason stopped and signalled for them to do the same.

"Wait, listen." He said sharply.

They did so and realized what he had heard; there were footsteps up ahead; signalling for them to remain quiet, they moved slowly, weapons drawn. As they reached the corner they glanced around and saw they'd found Sappira and Ayame. The ladies were being held at gunpoint by a strange human, their hands were tied and they were unarmed.

"Shit." Seth remarked under his breath.

Jason shook his head. "It's not that bad; distract him, I'll handle the rest."

They looked at Jason in shock; but decided to do as he said. Using that inhuman speed Jason vanished from sight as the two agents stepped out, weapons drawn.

"Hold it!" Katrina yelled.

The man quickly moved; using his gun to force Sappira and Ayame in front of him.

"That's far enough, rats." He remarked sharply. "One step closer, you'll be scraping up the brains of one of your fellow rats."

They both remained in position, hoping Jason's plan worked.

They did not have to wait long as Jason then suddenly appeared, knocking the man to the ground. At the same time he used his combat knife to sever the ropes binding Sappira and Ayame's hands. Now free the two quickly moved away; the man recovered and opened fire, striking Jason several times. They all watched in horror as Jason reeled from the gunfire. Yet then; to everyone's surprise; he simply straightened up, his wounds closing.

"That's the best you have Bata; you forget my…special capabilities." He remarked casually.

Bata cursed in fury. "Argh, it's you, still poking around here, I…"

He never finished his statement however because Jason wasted no time opening fire on him and Bata soon fell dead, with several bullet holes in him.

"That takes care of him, for now." Jason remarked calmly.

He turned and saw Seth and Katrina; he quirked an eyebrow. "Where are the other two?"

Seth gestured. "Over there."

Jason turned and saw Sappira and Ayame returning; having retrieved their weapons. They both glanced at Bata's corpse.

"Well, he's dead." Said Sappira blandly.

Jason shook his head. "Not quite, but we have time."

They stared at him in shock.

"I'll explain in detail, you need to know what you're up against."

They nodded and moved away from the corpse until they reached another wide open area.

Once they were relatively safe Jason turned to face them.

"As you have no doubt guessed, this is the work of another of Umbrella's viruses." He explained. "It's a new strain of virus they've been working on, they call it the Las Plagas; there are different variations of it; most prominent is the Master Plagas, also known as the Control Plagas; Bata, Atim and Abaur have these Plagas inside them. It allows them to control the other infected."

The four agents shared a glance, now things made sense to them. Except for one thing, that only explained the way the villagers and the robed infected were acting.

"What about those creatures we saw, the…non-human infected?" Katrina asked carefully.

Jason sighed and continued. "They are experiments developed by Umbrella, to test the effectiveness of the Plagas. As such they too can be controlled; I have here everything you need to know, read over it carefully."

He handed them several documents which they took and read over; as they did so, Jason considered carefully.

Finally he shook his head. "There is more you must know; information I'm sure is valuable to you. Seth, Katrina…"

They turned and looked to him.

"Your instincts were right; your children are here as I said, I have here directions to where they are being held."

They were both relieved to hear this and gladly accepted the directions.

Much to their relief; they found that they were not too far away. Meanwhile; Jason turned to Sappira and Ayame.

"You need to hunt down the people behind this, kill them and be careful." He explained. "Bata is not dead after all; his Plagas will revive him before long. But, I'm sure you'll be relieved to know that…Tim is indeed here."

Sappira gasped. "Tim he's…thank god."

Jason nodded. "True, but now, you have to act quickly…before it's too late."

They nodded and, with Jason's help, restocked their ammunition and made preparations.

"Listen, I cannot help you. I have to seek out that woman, find out what she's doing." Jason explained. "So, take care, I will see you all later."

With that, before they could say another word, he left. The four of them shared a look and finally nodded.

"Alright, we need to hurry; Sappira and I will seek out Abaur and put a stop to him, hopefully we'll retrieve samples of the Plagas and hopefully find Tim." Sappira remarked.

Seth nodded. "Understood; we'll go and find our kids, before that madwoman hurts them again."

They nodded and, with their plans made, they departed, ready to follow their objectives; now they knew what they were facing.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Resident Evil: A Hidden Truth**

Chapter 11 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

15th July 2008

Blake struggled mightily against his captors as he was dragged.

He screamed loudly, his words muffled by his gag. "GMT HFF MM, LMT MM GH; FHGG, GMT HFF, FTHP FHGGNNG LHHGHNNG HT MM, THNF HmFN'T FHNNN!"

The laughter continued; making him blush profusely, those laughing were the female captors; who were laughing at their naked captive, eying his penis with glee, as well as his bruised black ass.

"Such a cutie isn't he?" One of the girls said to another. "Oh I'd love to ride that dick of his."

The other laughed. "Oh me too; he's got such a nice ass too, did you see the way it jiggled when he was spanked."

The first laughed too. "Oh yeah, well, he is a naughty boy, getting his punishment. Shame Atim keeps him to herself; but well, he is her little pet."

"WHHT, NH, FHGGNNG NH, Hm HM NHT HMR PMT!" Blake screamed into his gag, outraged. "N'M H HHMHN, NHT H FHGGNNG HNNMHL!"

The female captors simply continued to laugh at him, as all his struggles did was give them a show as his penis flapped around. Embarrassed and worse, helpless, he was dragged into the room where he had been tortured before, he was once again strapped between the two pillars where he struggled mightily but futilely. He heard the muffled cries of his sister and Jayden and turned his head to them.

He froze in horror as he saw Abby's naked form, Jayden clad in just his blue teddy bear briefs; both seated against a pillar; writhing against their bonds and moaning into their gags. Like him, their chins and now chests were covered with drool. This did not deter the male captors however, who in fact seemed to find Abby's breasts more delectable when they were soaked in saliva.

He struggled even more, yelling angrily through his gag. "HBBN, WHHT THM FHGG, JHNDMN, WHHT DND NHH BHFTHRDF DH TH THMM; WHMRM HRM THMRM GLHTHMF, WHN HmF MN FNFTMR FHGGNNG NHGMD NHH FNGG FRMHGF!"

His shouts went unheeded by the men, but not Atim. She walked up to Blake, grinning as, despite himself; he found his penis going erect again due to her skimpy outfit.

"Naughty, naughty Blakey, that is disgusting language and you seem to forget…" She warned him, toying with her knife. "If you keep acting up, you'll no longer be a man."

With that she held the knife right next to his dick, with one motion she would be able to begin cutting.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Blake screamed, his eyes wide with fear and his face burning with shame as his terror overtook and his pissed himself.

Atim shook her head; disgusted. "You dirty little boy, peeing yourself again; that will never do."

With that she retrieved the dreaded leather belt. Blake shook his head desperately, knowing what was coming.

He immediately began pleading. "Nh, plmhfm nh, nht mhrm fphngnngf, plmhfm!"

But it was no good; he was reducing to screaming in agony as he was spanked once again.

Abby whimpered into her gag, struggling against the men groping her; she had seen her brother's humiliation; the threatened castration and now, he was being spanked again.

' _This is too much, please, stop it, just stop.'_ She begged silently; moaning into her gag. _'Ow, that hurts, my nipples; what are they doing, NO, don't touch me there!'_

She struggled ineffectively as a hand slid between her legs, attempting to slide inside her. Suddenly they stopped; Abby looked up, suddenly fearful. She could see Atim giving orders and soon, the only people in the room, aside from herself, her whimpering, brutally spanked brother, and poor Jayden, were Atim and two of the male captors. The others had left, having cleaned up Blake's 'mess'.

She watched, horrified, as the men untied her brother and dragged him to a table in the room. It seemed normal, if it weren't for the metal straps attached to the legs and on top of it. As Abby watched, Blake was bent at the waist, over the table. His legs were secured to the table legs, a larger strap went over his waist, pinning him down and his hands were pulled out to the middle of the table, with more straps securing his wrists.

"Perfect." Atim stated. "Now Blakey, it's time you were taught a more important lesson."

Blake glared at her, but then, to the captive's shock, Atim dragged Abby to her feet and untied her.

Abby was shocked by this and before she could respond, Atim dragged her, by her hair, over to the table. She soon stopped, holding the knife to Abby's throat.

"Now sexy." Atim purred darkly. "You'll notice a few tools on the table; use them on your brother, on his hands, otherwise, things are going to get very unpleasant for both of you."

"Whht, nh...!?" Abby screamed.

Blake however then cried out. "Hbbn, dh Hmt, jhft dh Hmt!"

She gasped but finally nodded; Atim threatened her not to touch her gag and let her go. Trembling from head to toe; Abby approached the table and, picking up the first tool; a hammer; she began. Blake screamed in agony as his poor sister was forced to break his fingers, with ferocity. The pain nearly reached a crescendo as, at the same time, Atim began cutting him several times with her knife, his torso, legs, arms.

Finally; pushing his pain to a completely new level, he screamed as coarse salt and lemon juice was rubbed into the cuts. Finally Abby was tied up again and Blake was led to another table, this one with straps on top of it and, before he could react, he found himself lying on it, strapped down and helpless. Atim looked over at the men.

"Okay, boys, as agreed, take her, she's yours."

"Whht, Hbbn, nh, NH, HBBN, LMT HMR GH, LMHVM HMR HLHNM!" Blake began screaming and struggling hopelessly.

Abby was suddenly grabbed by the men, dragging her away, their intent clear.

"NH, NH, PLMHFM, NH, PLMHFM! DHN'T" Abby screamed, tears filling her eyes as she begged. "Hm'M H VNRGNN!"

Atim laughed and turned to Blake.

Without even caring that Jayden was still present, she suddenly disrobed, prompting Blake to get aroused all over again.

"Now, while the boys have fun, playing with your sister." Atim explained calmly. "I get to play with you."

Blake screamed into his gag as, without any care for his comfort, or how his pain become even worse, she raped him harshly. He did his best to resist but in the end, she forced him to cum, by brutally squeezing his balls, leaving him in agony as she got off him. She grinned and Blake broke down in tears; shuddering as she stroked his body, clearly intent on having more fun. His fears however were not with himself, but with his poor sister.

* * *

End of chapter, things are sadly getting worse for the captives, but there is still hope, their parents know where they are after all, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Resident Evil: A Hidden Truth**

Chapter 12 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Yeah, well, read on to find out :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

15th July 2008

Abby struggled desperately, pleading through her gag for the men to stop. But it was useless; the men were too strong, they soon forced her into a side room and pulled her down to the floor.

"Well, here we are, my pretty." One remarked. "Time for some real fun."

With that he unbuckled the gag and removed it.

Abby immediately begged. "Please, don't hurt me, don't, I-Murgh!"

She was cut off by a hand clamping firmly over her mouth.

The men laughed and the second spoke. "Save it slut, we know you want it, stop lying. A slut like you has spread her legs dozens of times; we know you'll love this."

"That's right, we're all going to fuck you together." The first told her with glee. "Can't wait to see how many cocks you can fit in your mouth. Let's get started huh."

Both men laughed and Abby struggled but was soon pinned down. By now the men had lowered their pants and were clearly erect. Fear overtook the girl and, realizing was one of them intended, she clenched her jaw shut; shaking her head.

"Stop making it difficult slut." The man planning to rape her mouth growled. "Open it or we'll make you."

She still refused; so the man pinning her down decided to take action right away.

Blake moaned into his gag, weakly struggling, trying to recover from the pain.

' _She…she raped me, those men, they're going to rape my sister.'_ His thoughts whirled with fear and pain. _'Why, why us; please…someone, anyone, save us…'_

He shuddered as he felt Atim's hands on his body again.

"Oh my sexy little bet." She purred. "I've been looking forward to this; time to go again; you're my little sex toy now and I demand satisfaction."

As she said this, she began stroking his penis again.

Blake gasped, realizing he was about to be raped again. "NH, NH, DHN'T...!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears as she began to strip again. He closed his eyes, waiting for the torment to begin. Jayden watched in terror; unable to look away as Blake suffered; he was afraid for Abby, what those men might be doing to her. He struggled futilely against his bonds. Then, suddenly an arm grabbed him and pulled him around and behind the pillar.

"Whht?!" He gasped; shocked and terrified.

Then he heard the voice and for the first time in just over a month, he wasn't afraid.

"It's okay darling, we're here to rescue you."

"Mhm."

He let out a sigh of relief as his mother removed the gag from his mouth and began to untie him, cleaning up the drool as she did so. Seth meanwhile stepped out from behind the pillar and aimed at Atim. Before she could harm his son again, he fired, shooting her through the head.

Blake's eyes shot open from the gunshot, seeing Atim fall to the ground. "Whht thm fhgg?!"

He then heard footsteps and tensed again, also still embarrassed.

The figure then stepped into his line of vision and relief filled him.

"Dhd." He breathed.

Seth got to work, freeing his son. "It's okay Blake, you're safe now, you'll be okay."

Soon Blake was free and, seeing the state of his son's fingers, Seth removed the gag.

"Dad, Abby, they took to another room, they're gonna, they're gonna…" He gasped desperately.

Seth nodded. "It's alright; I'll save her; let Katrina see to your injuries, we have fresh clothes for all of you."

Blake nodded, accepting the fresh clothes from his father and Seth left the room, to seek his daughter.

Seth moved quickly but quietly, trying to find his daughter. It was then he heard the shouting and hurried forwards. He entered the room and was shocked by what he saw. Abby was pinned to the ground, a man using his legs to push hers open, preparing to thrust his penis into her vagina from behind. The other was trying to force his into her mouth. The man behind her had grabbed her forehead with one hand and her jaw with the other, forcing her jaw open.

She was struggling, trying to save herself from the impending rape. Seth wasted no time and immediately firing, killing the man attempting to orally rape his daughter. The other jumped up, fixing his clothes, eyes wide.

"You!" He bellowed; seeing Seth.

Seth glared. "You dared hurt my little girl, you're dead."

With that he drew the combat knife he wielded and as the man charged in, he quickly thrust the knife into the man, killing him instantly. He let out a sigh of relief; it was over, the children were safe.

Jayden was trembling, but relieved, he was safe now. He was the only captive that didn't require fresh underwear; as such he simply pulled on the new clothes his mother had given him; still blushing at the fact he was wearing teddy bear briefs. His new clothes consisted of pair of dark blue shorts, a white T-shirt, white ankle socks and a pair of blue sneakers.

Meanwhile, Katrina had just finished treated Blake's injuries as best as could be done here. Due to his injured fingers, he struggled to get dressed, so, despite his embarrassment, Katrina helped him. He was soon in a pair of blue boxer-briefs, before getting dressed in his new clothes, a pair of black shorts, a white tank-top; white socks and white sneakers. He breathed a sigh as they waited, hopeful that Abby was saved too, none of them dared look at Atim's body.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Seth sheathed his knife and carefully approached his daughter. She was curled into a ball, sobbing, Seth was enraged at what had happened to her, what she had clearly suffered, the bruises on her buttocks told their own tale. Still he focused on what was most important right now and untied her.

"Hey sweetie, it's me." He said softly.

With a choked gasp; Abby, her nudity forgotten, threw herself at her father, hugging him tightly.

"Daddy!" She cried. "You saved me, you saved me."

Seth sighed softly. "I'm sorry it took so long, I should've been here sooner."

Abby didn't say anything to that, simply wept, relieved to finally be safe.

Seth wordlessly handed Abby the clothes that had been brought for her and stepped out of the room, to give her privacy. Still shaking from her close call, Abby pulled on the pink panties and bra before finally composing herself.

' _It's over, I'm safe; we're all safe…they saved us, just as we hoped.'_ She told herself softly.

With that she finished getting dressed in a pair of denim shorts, a pink T-shirt and sandals. She immediately left the room and joined her father and together they returned to the torture room. There they found Blake, as well as he could be, and Jayden, both present with Katrina. Knowing the pain he was in, Abby immediately rushed over to her brother and began to help him. With that, they began to leave; together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Resident Evil: A Hidden Truth**

Chapter 13 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

15th July 2008

Seth and Katrina smiled; relieved, despite having suffered greatly, their children were safe once more. Now they were properly dressed and, with Abby supporting Blake as they walked, they prepared to leave. Katrina was in the lead, Abby and Blake just behind her with Jayden behind them and Seth bringing up the rear. Suddenly they heard a strange noise behind them and turned.

They froze when they saw what it was. Unlike Bata, Atim was reacting quickly to her Plagas and she was transforming before their eyes. Her body began to twist grotesquely until she stood again, her hand now ended in razor sharp claws, her spine had elongated with several bladed appendages emerged from it. She growled; all semblance of humanity had disappeared from her.

"Oh, not good." Seth muttered. "We've got trouble guys, I know it's hard, but we have to run."

They knew that wouldn't be easy, not with Blake's injuries; but he shook his head.

"Damn my injuries, or discomfort. Just run, Abby, you need to help me run, no matter how much it hurts me." He said immediately.

Abby bit her lip, nodding; Seth smiled, proud of his son and his bravery. Despite his protests that he'd slow them down that way, Jayden was ushered upfront with his mother and soon they ran, with Atim chasing them the moment her gaze fell on them.

Their progress was awkward; although they tried their hardest to hurry, hampered as they were by Blake's injuries. Atim was gaining on them; Seth fired over his shoulder, trying to slow her down. She growled and roared; lunging at them. Attempting to bite or scratch them.

"This isn't good, there isn't enough room." Katrina remarked.

Seth grit his teeth, narrowly avoiding Atim's claws. "Only one choice; kids; hurry ahead, we'll be right behind you; we need to find an open area where we can take cover."

The kids bravely agreed to this and moved onwards, Abby reluctantly accepting Katrina's magnum. She hated guns, but right now, she was the only one who could actually use one. As they hurried onwards; Seth and Katrina readied their sub-machine guns and opened fire on Atim.

However she seemed to merely be irritated by this and lunged at them again. They leapt back; then, suddenly they heard Abby calling out to them. They turned and ran, shooting over their shoulders, following the sound of Abby's voice. They soon saw her, standing in a doorway, signalling them. They hurried over and soon found what looked like an office area.

"It's the best I could find." She said quickly.

Katrina shook her head. "It'll do; where are Blake and Jayden?"

Abby gestured. "We found places to take cover."

Seth smiled. "Good, go join them; we'll get ready for Atim, she's on the way."

They hurried to their positions and waited as Atim grew closer.

Atim growled, breaking through the doorway; searching for her prey. As they had planned however, she set off their trap, using the last of the grenades; setting off a chain reaction of explosions. Atim roared in pain, giving the signal to Seth and Katrina who opened fire at that moment.

Atim growled; this time, feeling the gunshots, she lashed out, attempting to attack them; only trashing the nearby desks. They continued to fire until their sub-machine guns ran out of ammunition; at which point Atim was close enough to attack them.

She lashed out again, forcing them back. Unfortunately, Katrina couldn't escape quickly enough and was pinned by Atim's hand. Atim let out a growl and raised her other hand to attack.

"Katrina!" Seth cried out.

He quickly drew his combat knife and threw it to her. She caught it and used it to stab Atim's hand, prompting the beast to release her. Although now she was weaponless; Seth still had his shotgun; which he immediately pulled out and opened fire with, striking Atim's elongated spine.

Atim roared and collapsed to the ground; Seth smirked before suddenly she leapt up onto the room. Letting out a roar or anger she lashed out again. Getting dangerously close to where the kids were hidden; Seth immediately fired at her again, until suddenly, to his horror, he ran out of bullets. Atim gave a surprisingly satisfied growl; before closing in.

With the kids, Blake cringed as he saw what was happening.

"Shit, this is bad." He breathed. "Abby, please, you need to distract her."

Abby looked at him, shaking her head. "Blake, no, I…I can't, I…"

Blake looked at her seriously. "I can't do it Abby, my fingers…Please; if you don't do anything; they're going to die."

"Please Abby; don't let my mom die." Jayden begged; frightened.

Abby looked at them both before taking a deep breath and standing up. She took aim and fired the magnum; stumbling back from the recoil. Her shot however had struck Atim right in the head with enough force that she shrieked and writhed as she finally perished.

"You did it!" Blake called out, with a grin.

Abby was shocked by this; before long however, Seth and Katrina re-joined their children, Seth hugged Abby. Before long they recovered their breath and, taking no more chances, they got ready. They resumed their escape, hoping they would manage to get out without further incident.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Resident Evil: A Hidden Truth**

Chapter 14 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

15th July 2008

Sappira and Ayame meanwhile proceeded onwards; their recent exertions had left them with a few scrapes, their legs had bruises too. But they didn't mind; they simply continued; searching for Tim and to try and end the current threat. As they walked they listened out for any danger ahead; sure enough they heard the muffled voices of more of the infected ahead. They moved forwards stealthily; guns drawn. It was then they spotted the infected, cultists along with regular Ganados.

"Remember, the cultists control the others." Sappira remarked.

Ayame nodded. "Yeah, we take them out; the others won't be as dangerous, still dangerous but…well."

Sappira smirked and nodded; they then prepared themselves. They stepped out from cover and took aim, shooting at the cultists. Those who weren't hit began shouting and soon they began trying to attack. Using the chaos to their advantage, the ladies dodged the attacks of the Ganados; sometimes making them attack each other.

"Quickly, look out!" Sappira cried out.

Ayame spun around, firing her Bowgun, striking one cultist through the head, pinning him to the wall. With the cultists dead, the ladies turned to deal with the remaining Ganados. Something they noticed however, was that one cultist wasn't dead; instead one of the Plagas had burst forth from his body. They were forced to dodge even more attacks before finally killing the cultist and finishing off the remaining Ganados.

After carefully checking to make sure all the infected in the area were dead, the ladies continued onwards. As they moved through the corridors; they realized that they seemed to be going downwards, deeper into the ground.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ayame remarked. "Feels like we're going deeper underground."

Sappira nodded. "Yeah; I don't know if…"

She trailed off however as they both stopped; they had just found themselves in what appeared to be a dungeon of sorts. There was only one cell, shrouded in darkness; within it, they could hear growling and shrieking within; strangely they seemed to be from the one creature. Unbeknownst to the ladies; they were being watched through a security camera by Abaur.

' _You foolish girls; you're right where I want you now.'_ He through with sadistic glee. _'Well; time for you to die.'_

With that he pressed the button and sat back to watch the show. As the ladies were preparing to advance; they heard what sounded like an alarm and suddenly, the doors all closed, leaving them trapped in the dungeons. Not only that, the cell opened at that moment with an agonized roar, the creature within emerged. The ladies were horrified by what they saw. The creature that emerged was grotesque, a horrifying chimera of human, insect and reptile DNA fused into one, to create the beast before them, the U-3.

Both girls slowly backed off; suddenly worried as the U-3 turned to face them. It immediately reacted; lashing out with its left arm, which was a twisted tentacle of some kind, catching Sappira around the ankles and yanked her off her feet. Sappira cursed and immediately fired at the creature. Ayame did the same but it barely flinched.

Acting quickly as the beast began dragging Sappira closer; into range of its bladed right arm; Ayame fired at the left arm with her Bowgun. The creature shrieked and let go of Sappira as it attempted to free its left arm, to no avail. Enraged by this it lashed out, breaking open the wall and severing some electrical cables. Seeing this Ayame got an idea.

"Sappira, distract it, keep it still!" She called out.

Sappira was confused but did so, firing at it, forcing it to remain in place as it tried to deflect the bullets. Ayame meanwhile, took aim and fired once; hitting the fire sprinkler system above the U-3's head. This ruptured it and the water drenched the mutated beast, forming a puddle beneath it. Seeing what Ayame had planned; Sappira needed no further instruction. She leapt to towards the severed cables, and knocked one into the puddle.

The effect was immediate as the U-3 shrieked as the water increased the electrocution; frying it and finally it fell in a heap as the electricity shorted out; also opening the doors.

The girls moved slowly, cautiously, towards the doors; nervous that the U-3 wasn't finished yet. Luckily it seemed to truly be dead; they were soon through the door and on their way again. They quickly reloaded their weapons and once they put some distance between themselves and that room, they stopped to catch their breath.

"God; that was…this is getting out of hand." Sappira muttered.

Ayame nodded. "I know, we've gotta put a stop to them; don't forget, Bata's still around, and we still need to find and stop Abaur."

Sappira nodded. "You're right; I just…I can only hope Tim is here too; I…I have to tell him."

"I know." Ayame said softly.

Once suitably recovered; they prepared themselves to continue onwards; realizing now, with all the dangers, they were getting close to the central part of the base; Abaur's main base of operations. Just then they heard a loud roar behind them and spun around; there, to their shock was the U-3; still alive. It now possessed a large mouth filled with razor sharp massive teeth, perfectly capable of pulling the girls apart with one bite.

"Oh, you've gotta be shitting me." Ayame muttered.

Sappira shook her head and gave the signal and the ladies turned and ran. The U-3 chased them, forcing its way through the corridors; chasing its prey. They hurried along and rounded the corner, yet seeing what lay ahead, Sappira saw the perfect chance to end things right away.

As they rushed on, passing under the security door; Sappira turned, surprising Ayame, and fired. As the U-3 moved under the door, Sappira's bullet struck the control panel and the door slammed downwards, pinning the U-3 to the floor with enough force that it shrieked before finally twitching and going still. The ladies were careful this time, checking carefully, it was definitely dead. With that they were able to continue at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Resident Evil: A Hidden Truth**

Chapter 15 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

15th July 2008

Sappira and Ayame moved through the corridors; noting the change in design and realized they had to be getting to the actual underground ruins. The rest of the base had been made by the terrorists themselves, but now they were reaching the older parts. They moved slowly and cautiously, guns drawn and ready; keeping their eyes open for any trouble.

"We're nearly there; but we still have to watch out." Sappira remarked quietly. "While we're still looking to deal with Abaur, Bata's still out there, and he'll be some sort of monster now; with his Plagas taking over him."

Ayame nodded. "Yeah; I have to be honest…This is getting worrying; we have to be careful, we don't want to run out of ammo or anything."

Sappira nodded; knowing it would be a real worry for them. They had to be cautious; or hopefully find more ammunition.

After a brief pause, Ayame spoke again. "What are you going to say, if you do find Tim, what if he doesn't listen?"

"I have to try; that's the main thing." Sappira said softly. "But I need to tell him the truth, tell him everything. Having heard what he's become, I can't leave it like this…I need to do this; no matter what."

Ayame nodded; seeing Sappira's dedication clearly. She smiled as this led her to think of her own love, Jacob Robins.

As they progressed, they listened carefully for any sound that would give away their enemies. They then heard it, a strange noise coming from up ahead. They shared a nervous glance.

"Bata?" Ayame asked rhetorically.

Sappira shrugged. "We'll see soon enough; just hope we've got a wide enough battle area, these narrow spaces make things awkward."

Ayame nodded in agreement. They moved cautiously and rounded the corner. They found themselves in a room that could only be described as an arena. There, in the arena, was a grotesque organism that looked somewhat like a closed rose with tentacles, it also possessed a long neck ending in a large eye. It was huge, taking up an entire wall by itself.

"God, is that…?"

"If not Bata, it's someone else with a Master Plaga." Ayame remarked.

The creature gave a horrendous shriek and writhed and they realized it was aiming to attack them.

"Here it comes!" Sappira yelled.

The creature lashed out with its tentacles, forcing the ladies to dodge the attack. They quickly recovered and opened fire; yet once again, the creature barely reacted to their attacks.

Ayame growled. "It has to have a weak point, but what?"

Sappira shook her head. "We have to try and find it…fast, before it's too late, before we…"

She never got to finish her statement; as another tentacle swipe knocked her to the ground.

Ayame gasped, and ducked out of the way, preparing to counter as quickly as possible. She opened fire several times at the creature, finding no weakness. Until finally; taking a chance, having dodged several of its attacks and killing the Plagas the creature spawned, she used her Bowgun and shot the eye. Surprisingly the eye didn't seem to be the main weak point. But then the creature opened up, revealing many more tentacles, and Bata, embedded in the neck.

"There, get him!" Sappira yelled; having leapt back to her feet.

She used her shotguns to fire rapidly at Bata who roared as the bullets struck him. The creature quickly closed again and began to attack indiscriminately.

The ladies quickly pulled back, out of range and reloaded; it was then they realized that they only had one shot for both Sappira's shotguns and one more bolt for Ayame's Bowgun.

"We have to make this count; once these shots are done; those guns are useless unless we find more ammo." Sappira remarked. "Let's go."

Ayame nodded, accepting one of the shotguns; Sappira explained her plan and together they hurried back into range. Ayame fired her Bowgun, again striking the eye forcing the beast to open up again, revealing Bata. Getting as close as they dared; Sappira and Ayame used the shotguns to fire powerful blasts, striking Bata simultaneously. With a roar, Bata writhed horribly as his body hissed and bubbled and dissolved until it was finally gone; he was dead.

* * *

Meanwhile; Blake, Abby and Jayden blinked in the harsh Egyptian sunlight as they finally emerged above ground. Seth and Katrina were right with them; at last they had reached the surface. They could see the BSAA chopper coming in to land.

"This is it, we've made it; c'mon guys." Seth said with a grin. "We'll get you outta here."

Katrina nodded. "Yeah, we'll get you back home, get you to hospital and have your injuries treated properly."

Blake nodded. "Great…Abby?"

Abby shook her head. "I'm fine, sorry, I just…"

Seth and Katrina gave her sympathetic looks; knowing she was still reeling from actually killing someone; even if Atim was no longer human at the time. Jayden was also trembling; still terrified by everything he had endured. But he knew it was nothing compared to the others.

' _I got off light compared to Abby, or worse…Blake.'_ He thought sadly.

Together they proceeded onwards and before long they reached the chopper; finding it full of BSAA agents that disembarked.

"Clean-up crew here already?" Seth remarked.

Lydia and Shayla were still on board; Shayla had added a white unzipped jacket to her clothing. They both nodded.

"Let's go guys; leave this to them." Lydia said at last.

They agreed and boarded the chopper; knowing it would return for Sappira and Ayame later. The chopper took off, ready to take the children to hospital.

* * *

Catching their breath, Sappira and Ayame were surprised to find a door that Bata's infected form had hidden. They entered and saw, to their surprise and relief, it was an armoury; filled with various weapons and ammunition. They immediately got to work, grabbing what they needed; soon both of them wielded simple handguns, fully loaded, along with each using freshly stocked shotguns and sub-machine guns.

Ayame had to abandon her Bowgun however. They also stocked up on grenades before leaving and readying themselves to continue, they prepared to head for the underground grand hall, where Abaur no doubt awaited them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Resident Evil: A Hidden Truth**

Chapter 16 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

15th July 2008

Sappira and Ayame both inhaled sharply as they found themselves standing before the doors leading to the grand hall. Sharing a glance they stepped forwards and opened the doors, entering the grand hall. The place was a large cavernous room, circular in shape with many floors, each held up with pillars. However it was mostly ruined; due to age; with only two floors available. In the middle of the room, casually leaning against a toppled pillar, was Abaur. He smirked as he saw them.

"Well, well, who would have thought the rats would ever get this far." He scoffed. "You've caused quite a nuisance of yourselves. You very nearly derailed everything."

Ayame glared. "Nuisance, nearly derailed. You're out of touch; we have derailed your plans. We've saved the prisoners and killed your comrades."

Sappira then added. "Also, we've sent back a sample, to ensure a cure. Also a clean-up crew is here to wipe out the remnants, face it, you're alone."  
Abaur leapt to his feet, glaring.

"What is this, you dare lie to me, I…" He spluttered before attempting to contact any allies.

He shouted down the radio, but got no response. He growled viciously.

"Foolish girls, you shouldn't have done that." He snarled at them. "You will pay for this insult, now, DIE!"

As he said the last part, he began to mutate before their eyes, his Master Plagas erupting and warping his body. With his body serving as the central piece he transformed into a massive, four legged monstrosity with bladed limbs, four eyes, one of each knee joint and a large central eye and countless bladed tentacles.

The ladies knew they were in trouble; this wasn't going to be easy. But they had no choice; they had to fight in order to end this current threat, here and now. They immediately pulled out their submachine guns and opened fire; to little or no effect.

They attempted to shoot the eyes, but could not get proper angles on the four on the legs, as for the central one, that moved rapidly and although they were able to hit it, they did little overall damage. They were quickly forced to take cover as the two nearest legs, lashed out at them. They ducked behind the pillars, narrowly avoiding being struck by the blades.

Hidden behind the pillars Sappira shook her head as Ayame caught her breath; they both shared a single glance.

' _Shit, this is crazy.'_ Sappira thought to herself darkly. _'How, how do we even…How do we get those eyes.'_

Ayame looked around carefully, biting her lip. _'There must be a way up to the next floor, that's our best chance to reach the eyes.'_

Seeing no other chances they emerged again and opened fire; aiming once more for the eyes, this time trying to focus their fire at the eyes on the nearest legs. No matter what they tried; it was able to deflect their attacks and still lashed out to attack them, forcing them to dodge several times. Until suddenly, by pure luck, they were able to use the last of their submachine gun ammunition to destroy those very eyes.

Ayame used the creature's reeling from pain, to join up with Sappira.

"We need to get upstairs; we need to find a way to get up to reach the eyes from above, it's our best chance." She explained.

Sappira nodded. "I understand; there, over there."

They looked over and saw a stairwell; it was their best chance, their only hope. So they quickly hurried up the stairwell and managed to find themselves at the upper level.

"Let's go, we need to work our way around to get behind it." Sappira called out.

They hurried around, hoping to catch it before it recovered. They had abandoned their submachine guns. As they ran they used many of their grenades on it, to only marginal effect. Taking no further chances, they fired their shotguns at the eyes. Suddenly finding themselves in greater danger as the beast began attacking them and also, the pillars below where they stood.

"Shit, should've seen that coming." Ayame gasped.

Sappira shook her head. "Just shoot, quickly."

They did so, emptying their shotguns, destroying one eye, but there were two left.

"We only have our handguns, what now…?" Ayame asked.

Sappira glared and revealed something else. "Not quite, one more thing left."

She pulled out her last grenade; throwing it with all her might. The grenade exploded and took the fourth eye with it; the creature was in agony now. But had enough strength to smash the pillars and collapse the upper floor.

Sappira and Ayame coughed and struggled to their feet, bruised and injured, yet they were alive. They readied their handguns as Abaur roared and stood again, ready to fight, one eye, the main eye, still intact. They knew they were in trouble.

"How are we supposed to stop it?" Sappira groaned.

The handguns weren't powerful enough; they were now rather outmatched. The beast growled and began to move towards them, ready to attack again, when suddenly a figure dropped from a hole in the roof. Abaur shrieked in pain as the figure drove a sword through the main eye, destroying it.

Like Bata, Abaur writhed and howled as he dissolved into nothingness. Sappira and Ayame stood up; shocked at this. But then Sappira gasped, lowering her gun. The figure who now stood there, sheathing his sword, was a young man aged twenty-nine.

He was Caucasian with short brown hair, blue eyes and a toned build; he was clad in denim torn jeans, a blue undershirt, white T-shirt, white socks and black sneakers.

It was none other than her love, the one she had been seeking; Tim Shaffer.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Resident Evil: A Hidden Truth**

Chapter 17 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

15th July 2008

Sappira gasped and began to move towards Tim; she could hardly believe he was here in front of her. However, as she drew closer, Tim drew his handgun, pointing it at her.

"Don't come any closer." He snarled; clearly angry.

Sappira stopped bowing her head. "Tim; I…I just…"

Tim shook his head. "Quiet, how dare you, how dare you even say my name, let alone talk to me."

Ayame stepped forwards but Sappira raised a hand to stop her.

"No Ayame, no; don't interfere." She said.

Tim quirked an eyebrow. "Interfere; what; you think I'm going to talk?"

"Tim…"

"Don't say my name, don't talk to me!" He yelled; clearly infuriated. "Why are you here; they sent you I'm guessing, you can't have…"

Sappira sighed. "No Tim; I did know you were here. That's why I volunteered; Seth told me about the G-Virus incident and I had to…"

Tim grunted and holstered his handgun. "Had to what; talk to me, what do _we_ have to talk about?"

Sappira could feel tears stinging her eyes. "Tim, what's happened to you; this isn't like you, this is not the Tim I remember."

"The Tim you remember is dead!" Tim snapped. "He had to die; this is me now, look at me, a monster, a killer, that's all I am now."

Sappira trembled, tears falling despite her efforts to resist.

There was silence, save for Tim's ragged breath; until finally Sappira shook her head.

"Tim please; I need to…"

Tim scoffed. "Oh what now, let me guess, you want to start over, to pretend things never happened."

He turned to her and advanced on her, glaring sharply. "You think it's that simple; you think I can just forget…the miscarriage…!"

Sappira couldn't take it anymore and she snapped; tears spilling from her eyes.

"THERE WAS NO MISCARRIAGE!" She wept.

Aside from her sobs; silence reigned again. Ayame bit her lip and turned away, wondering if it was possible for her to slip out of the way; to give them this moment privately. Tim was staring in shock at Sappira who was trying to contain herself, crying uncontrollably.

Tim finally got the words out. "What, what did you say…?"

Sappira composed herself and wiped her eyes. "There was no miscarriage Tim; the baby lived, we have a daughter Tim."

Tim staggered back, stunned, the air knocked out of him.

"What, but, that…how, why…?" He spluttered.

Sappira shook her head. "I know Tim, I know."

Tim glared at her. "So, you didn't miscarry, we have a child…but you lied to me!"

"Yes, and I'm, I'm sorry…But I had to." Sappira explained sadly. "It was to protect our daughter; she was born while…while you were being held captive."

Tim flinched at that and then sighed; realizing the truth.

This time, there was absolute silence; Ayame shifted awkwardly, knowing that this was a moment that should, by all accounts, be private.

"I'm sorry Tim, no matter what I say can't make up for this." Sappira said at last. "But please…"

Tim shook his head. "I get why you did it; you wanted to protect our daughter, I understand that…I just, I wish you didn't have to lie to me. Look what it's done to me, to us?"

Sappira sighed sadly. "I know Tim, you're right. You have every right to be angry but please…come back to us; please; for our daughter."

"It's not that simple Sappira…I can't just; come back." Tim replied calmly. "I need to go, so should you; there's a way out over there, it'll take you to the surface. I…I must go now, farewell."

After indicating the path he intended for them to take, he then left. Ayame gasped and began to hurry after him. But Sappira held out her head.

"No, don't…"

"But…" Ayame gasped. "You're letting him get away."

Sappira smiled sadly. "I needed to see him, to talk to him, I have…That's enough; we should go now, the rest is up to Tim."

With a heavy sigh Ayame agreed and the ladies took the exit Tim indicated. They soon reached the surface and boarded the chopper; leaving having finally finished their mission.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Resident Evil: A Hidden Truth**

Chapter 18 of my Resident Evil story, a short epilogue to round things off, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

17th July 2008

Back on the BSAA base, Dylan Henderson and Katie Kim, Katrina's husband and Seth's wife respectively, were on their way to the base hospital, where their children were being treated having finally been brought safely home. As they walked however, they stopped; surprised at who they saw coming down the street.

"Tim…" Dylan gasped; surprised. "Is that you?"

Tim smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's me…I; I'm back."

Katie looked at him curiously. "Really, you're back, you're not going to…?"

"No, I really am back, and I'm staying." He promised with a smile."

Dylan and Katie both smiled at him and, after excusing themselves, left for the hospital. Tim continued down the street, towards Sappira's home. Taking a deep breath he stepped forwards and knocked on the door. He did not have to wait long for Sappira to open the door. The moment she saw him she let out a wordless cry and hugged him. Tim returned the hug, breathing in the scent of her hair; he had missed this greatly.

"Tim, I'm, I'm so glad you decided to come back." She said softly.

Tim smiled. "Yeah; to be honest, so am I. So um…can I see my daughter?"

Sappira nodded widely and led him inside. As she did so she explained about how she would recognize him, how she had spent a long time with her, showing her pictures of him and explaining who he was.

Tim was relieved that at least she would recognize him. But knew there was still a lot of work to do, there still needed to form that all important bond after all. They entered the living room and Tim saw her for the first time. The little girl was only a year old, small for her age, with a short tuft for brown hair and dressed in a pink one-piece suit; sitting in the middle of the room playing with her toys.

"Amy." Sappira said, coming over to her. "You'll never guess who is here."

She gently lifted Amy up and carried her to Tim. The little girl's eyes, which were the same green colour as Sappira's, widened and she smiled reaching for Tim.

"Dada!"

Tim laughed softly and gently took her. "Hello Amy; I'm home."

Tim was relieved to see she didn't seem to mind his prosthetic arm and snuggled into his arms. He gently reached an arm out to pull Sappira close and held her. They stood together; the family was reunited at last. That wasn't the end of their surprises either before long, word was buzzing around the base, particularly amongst those who had been involved in the war against Umbrella since the start. Jason had returned to them at last too.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, everything is set for the grand finale against Trevor now; hope you enjoyed it, read and review please :)


End file.
